<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream of me by Insomaniac541</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106072">Dream of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomaniac541/pseuds/Insomaniac541'>Insomaniac541</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomaniac541/pseuds/Insomaniac541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Handong is back from china and the members are going to pick her up from the self-isolation centre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever fanfic/oneshot I've ever made, so constructive criticism is very much needed, thank you. i got inspired by a pic i saw on the internet I have no idea where the pic is now tho. (THIS IS ALL A WORK OF IMAGINATION) I got lazy so i didn't proofread to hard so expect a LOT of mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DREAM OF ME</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a quiet Tuesday morning, well.. A quiet Tuesday morning for Dreamcatcher that is. “WAKE UP! WAKE UP!” Shouted a very excited leader. Jiu being the leader had woken up early due to a managements phone call that held some very exciting news.</p>
<p>“What.. is..it?” said Dami in between yawns, soon all the other members (except for the maknae) had gathered in the living room,</p>
<p>“I’ll wake up the maknae then..” Sighed Bora as she trudged to Gahyeons room.</p>
<p>“NO WAIT!!” Jiu exclaimed “I have something to announce to all of yo-“</p>
<p>suddenly a hyper Gahyeon rushed out of her room“Did you guys get that!?” she said</p>
<p>“get what?..” Yoohyeon said,</p>
<p>“OMG! Can you guys just listen to me please..!” a frustrated leader spoke up.</p>
<p>“Handong’s self-isolation has ended!” Gahyeon interrupted.</p>
<p>“What!!” the rest of the members exclaimed (except Jiu) suddenly, *DING* one by one their phones dinged, the group looked at their phones.</p>
<p>“NEW MESSAGE FROM MANAGEMENT” it read.</p>
<p>“Check the message” Gahyeon said,</p>
<p>and there it was, word for word it read “Handongs self-isolation of two weeks is now over, you may pick her up in (insert address) Seoul”. The whole room suddenly turned quiet as they were processing the information (except for Jiu and Gahyeon who had known first)</p>
<p>“This is what I was trying to say the whole time” was what Jiu wanted to say before she got interrupted by Bora’s screeching “AAAHHHH!!” and then the whole room just turned into chaos,</p>
<p>“why do I even bother..” Jiu thought.</p>
<hr/>
<p>10 mins later:</p>
<p>“everyone get in the van or we’re leaving without you!!” Siyeon shouted.</p>
<p>“now, now Siyeon calm down, I don’t think Handong would appreciate it if we left a member behind.” Dami, the peacemaker of the group said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I don’t think Handong would appreciate it if we’re late either!” Siyeon fired back, “we don’t have a set time to arrive Siyeon, you knew that right?” Bora replied</p>
<p>“Pfftt.. of course I knew that..” Siyeon replied.</p>
<p>“Yeeeaah, sure you knew” Yoohyeon mocked, patting Siyeon on the shoulder as she went past her,</p>
<p>“just get in!” Siyeon exclaimed as she pushed Yoohyeon into the car</p>
<p>“OOWW!”.</p>
<p>Once they were FINALLY settled into the car “should we turn on vlive?”Jiu suggested, noises of agreement were made “okay, but we have an image to uphold so keep it down alright?” Jiu warned while reaching for her phone.</p>
<p>“oh, there’s no need to KEEP IT DOWN anymore, right guys?” Dami said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” they all looked at her</p>
<p>“I mean I’ve had vlive on for the past 10 MINUTES” she replied.</p>
<p>“WHAT!!” “Why didn’t you tell us!?” “OMG our image is ruined!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>MEANWHILE AT THE SELF-ISOLATION CENTER:</p>
<p>Handong was watching the vlive on her bed “those dorks…” she muttered chuckling a little, turning off her phone she heard a knock and then a voice</p>
<p>“Miss Handong ssi, you’ll be allowed out in an hour or so” it said “I suggest you get ready to leave”, then it was gone.</p>
<p>The idea of self-isolation didn’t seem so bad at first glance, it actually wasn’t so bad after all, but sometimes you can’t help but let this little, dark void of loneliness grow inside of you. Its only when your truly alone THEN you realise how lonely you can actually be, sure talking and video chatting through the phone with people can help ease your loneliness but its only a matter of time when <strong>EVEN THAT</strong> isn’t enough and you just start missing the touch of those you care about (something you can’t do through gadgets). That’s why she has been counting down the days to her release, patiently waiting for the day to come and knowing that all those days laying on the same white bed sheet and staring at the same white walls, that one day it would be worth it. A buzz was heard and the door to her room was open, a staff had emerged to help guide her out of the facility. She hopped off her bed luggage in hand and exited the room, after a few minutes of (what seemed like) never-ending corridors they finally arrived at the main exit, never had she thought she’d be so happy to see a door in her life. She walked to the door, placed her hand on the handle and-</p>
<p>“AND WE’RE HERE FOLKS!” said a wild Yoohyeon to the camera.</p>
<p>“OH.MY.GOD QUIET DOWN!” complained Bora.</p>
<p>“isn’t it ironic that BORA was the one that said that?” Said Siyeon.</p>
<p>“and im leaving the car..” Dami muttered while careless climbing over a sleeping maknae.</p>
<p>Gahyeon woke up startled “oww! What was that?”,</p>
<p>while Jiu had already exited the van and is now watching the chaos unfold in front of her eyes, “come on, get out I already let the facility know that we’re here” she informed her band members “they told me she’ll exit ever there! Oh and manager bring the camera we have to film this glorious moment!” the group made their way to the exit and read some comments, it was only a few minutes later when they heard the familiar sound of the unlocking of a door they all looked towards it, and out stepped the Chinese princess herself, Handong. They froze, mouths agape as they silently watched Handong step out.</p>
<p>Many thoughts and scenarios had run through Handongs head during isolation, how would they react? What would they say? Will they be awkward with her? Standing there frozen with their mouths agape however was not one of them (okay maybe she has thought about that ONCE, but she didn’t think it would actually happen!!) “hey-“ she started before she was engulfed by SIX people in a spine breaking hug, this was certainly a scenario she has thought about. A slight blush crept up her cheeks by the sudden skinship, they broke off the hug and she realized that all the members were crying “aww she’s blushing!” cooed her members,</p>
<p>“aww they’re crying” she cooed back unable to hold back her smile, *cough* they looked at their manager and then at the camera</p>
<p>“oh, right lets say our greeting!” Jiu said.</p>
<p> “1,2,3! DREAM OF ME, HELLO WE’RE DREAMCATCHER!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just a random fic i wanted to make because I really needed some ot7 dreamcatcher moments. lol<br/>yes my bias is Handong. I love all of DREAMCATCHER but i just like Handong a little bit more.<br/>If you have any suggestions or ideas for a story, leave it in the comments below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>